1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug structure with angle-adjusting function, and particularly relates to a plug structure having inserting elements selectably inserted into two types of socket with the same standard.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, an electronic device has a power cord, and the power cord has a plug. When the plug inserts into a socket, a power source can be supplied to the electronic device via the power cord. If the standards of the plug and the socket are different, an adapter needs to be applied to the plug. In other words, when the standards of the plug and the socket are different, the plug with one standard can be inserted into the socket with another standard via the adapter.
However, one type of adapter is corresponding to one type of socket, so that the plug needs to use different adapters according to different sockets with different standards. Hence, it is inconvenient for users to uses many different types of adapter to conform to different types of socket. For factory owner, it would waste cost to manufacture many kinds of adapter.